<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hanahaki Disease by irlmammon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015671">Hanahaki Disease</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlmammon/pseuds/irlmammon'>irlmammon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, Hanahaki Disease, Shall We Date?: Obey Me! Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:20:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlmammon/pseuds/irlmammon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanahaki disease is a disease that only affects humans. If you have unrequited love, you're doomed to catch the disease that has you coughing up sakura petals. There are only so many options on how to live after contracting hanahaki. </p>
<p>Solomon prides himself on never falling in love, but when he meets you, suddenly he finds himself coughing up petals. Is it too late for the seemingly immortal wizard to save himself? Or will finally prove his mortality and die loving you?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Main Character &amp; Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character &amp; Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Coughing Up Petals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Solomon was very aware of the effects of Hanahaki Disease, as a human. That’s maybe why he would never get too close to anyone. Observe from a distance and never fall in love. It was his motto. And it made him laugh at the irony of making a pact with the avatar of Lust. But he never thought about Asmodeus as anything more than a friend. In fact he never even considered having feelings for anyone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was until you showed up in Devildom. Diavolo had already warned him that there was another human joining the exchange program. This he thought nothing of. Even after meeting you, the sorcerer wasn’t looking to have feelings for anyone. He went about life as he always had, only caring about making pacts with the rest of the demon brothers. However, you seemed to weasel your way into a friendship with him as you did in making a pact with 6 other demons. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That’s when the coughing started. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>One day, nearing the end of the first half of your exchange program, you were working on a RAD class project with Solomon when he began coughing violently. Your worried gaze wasn’t helping Solomons gaze as petal after petal fell out of his mouth. A puzzled look crossed his face as you called for your smart, blonde, boyfriend to come and help. A tightness claimed the poor human's chest as he began coughing up more petals. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was clear to him. He had Hanahaki Disease. The symptoms were clear as day but how did this happen. He couldn’t remember developing feelings for anyone. If you didn't have feelings for anyone, you couldn’t love them, so couldn’t catch Hanahaki. Right? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But then you touched the back of your hand to his face to make sure he was ok. Solomon leaned into the gesture without a conscious thought, enjoying the warmth it brought. This earned him a cough and a petal. He instantly knew it was because of you. Because he loved you. Too bad you were in love with Satan. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Solomon was very aware of the effects of Hanahaki Disease. He knew his options were slim to none. In fact he knew all 3 very well. </p>
<p> </p>
<ol>
<li>He could go on, not saying a word, playing it off as something less serious until Hanahaki eventually claimed his life</li>
<li>He could tell you how he felt and risk of ending up dead due to your rejection</li>
<li>Or He could have the plant growing in his lungs be surgically removed, not being able to love you and running the risk of you catching Hanahaki if you decided to return his love too late. </li>
</ol>
<p> </p>
<p>He pondered his options as another onslaught of coughing caused you to worry more, rushing to find anyone that could help. The 3rd option was nixed. He wouldn’t be that selfish. Especially not when it came to you. He’d rather die not telling you. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As you returned with your blonde hero in tow, the tightness in Solomon’s chest did nothing to ease itself. However, he allowed the demon to inspect him as he coughed up another petal. Satan grimaced as he turned to you. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It appears to be Hanahaki disease, love. Unless his love is returned or he has the blooming plant removed, he’ll die in time. I’d give him about a week. I’m terribly sorry Solomon.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The human waved a small signal of dismissal to the demon as if to say, “it’s ok.”. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After Diavolo was made aware of Solomon’s predicament, the young lord insisted that Solomon stay in Purgatory Hall and take online classes. You, unfortunately for Solomon, had offered to stay with him and take care of him. Yet he couldn’t find himself refusing your company, and Lord Diavolo thought it was a great idea. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Solomon was very aware of the effects of Hanahaki Disease. Each passing day he was made more and more aware of his impending doom. Soon enough he was coughing up whole flowers. He never made an effort to mention his feelings, however. And unbeknownst to him you caught on fast. As his symptoms worsened under your care, you realized that you were the reason he was dying. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>One particular evening, you watched as he slept, finally peaceful after coughing all morning. Without thinking you ran your fingers through his messy white hair, marveling at how soft it felt. Your hand traced itself to his jaw, petting his cheek gently with your thumb as you leaned down to plant a soft kiss on the sleeping males lips. You couldn’t tell if you loved him, or if you just felt guilty. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Affects of Hanahaki Disease</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You grip with the reality of Hanahaki Disease.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it’s short but I wanted it to be simple!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Solomon was very aware of the affects of Hanahaki Disease. And now, so were you. You pulled back from kissing the sleeping sorcerer in front of you. There wasn’t a spark. No warmth to tell you that you weren’t just guilty.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shame rose from you as you began to fully accept that there was no way to help him. Many times you had tried to get him to opt for surgery, but he wouldn’t budge from his stance. He was going to die and you couldn’t do the one thing that would save his life. You couldn’t love him in this amount of time. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You pressed the back of your hand to his forehead, checking his temperature more out of a habit than anything. There was a panicked cry for Simeon or Luke or anyone else that could be in purgatory hall at that time. Although, your crying out was futile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Solomon was already gone. The seemingly immortal man was in fact, very mortal. There was something depressingly poetic about it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soon, in just a few days time, you would be coughing up petals too. Reminiscing on your late friend made your heart grow fond of him and all your shared memories. It was almost a bitter sweet taste. Of course with more emphasis on the bitter. <br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You had learned to love him too late. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>